The present disclosure relates to the field of electronics, and specifically to electronic devices used in sensor arrays. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to sensor arrays used to monitor operational conditions of a cargo ship.
Vibration detection devices are used to detect and transpose mechanical vibration energy into analogous electrical signals that represent the detected mechanical vibration energy. A vibration detection device uses a motion sensitive component, such as an accelerometer, a piezoelectric device (e.g., a tuned crystal), etc. to make these mechanical-to-electrical transformations.